


i hope you've got some beds around ('cause you're the only refuge now)

by retromutagen



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A whole lot of song mentions, Banter, Because Tyler loves music, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Some sexual themes but nothing graphic, Tyler is weird with PDA but loves Josh a lot, Youtuber AU, a brief mention of a sad past, a moment at Target also, also a prank in there somewhere, alternative universe, an eating challenge briefly, lastly expect some good ol twenty one pilots memes, lots of Tyler's opinions, lots of love, oh and a mention of daddy kink but no actual daddy kink in it ok, so sappy as hell yo, thats basically it, theres some waking up and breakfasts, this is just a moment in a happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retromutagen/pseuds/retromutagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves Josh a lot. He just is not sure whether he wants all the world to know exactly how much.</p><p>(He shows everyone anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope you've got some beds around ('cause you're the only refuge now)

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, I haven't written anything creative in like seven years, least of all fan fiction  
> but now I am coming at you with a bit of Joshler
> 
> no disrespect meant even if this is RPF, I just needed to get this out  
> i might write some more at some point maybe? i love youtuber au's because i am youtube trash 
> 
> also i am not one for the whole cute and innocent babying thing loads of people do to josh and tyler so eh what can u do
> 
> do tell if this needs some actual warnings, but i figured not?
> 
> oh and english isn't my first language but i'm supposed to be fluent in it so bear with me
> 
> the title is from crossfire - stephen

Tyler turned the camera on (a nice G7 X that made a rent-sized hole in his wallet) and pressed a button to start recording. Vlogging tended to always begin with a good bit of fumbling with getting yourself into good lighting and in focus, and this particular morning was no different. The soft sunlight streaming from the window made a nice framing on him as he looked at himself in the small screen that was lifted up. Behind him was the small one-bedroom apartment. 

”Good morning everyone”, he said keeping his voice low, ”welcome to today’s vlog. The sun is making me look extra cute today so you’re welcome.” He shifted away from the window keeping the lens toward his face. ”Josh is still sleeping which is unsurprising since it is like 8.30. But I decided I should wake him up like the good boyfriend I am, and you are here to witness that today.”

He placed the camera on a chair close to the bed, on which a mess of blue hair was peeking from beneath the covers. Tyler angled the camera so that he would at least partly be on the shot as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. He fished out a ukulele next to the bed, where it had been discarded last night.  
Tyler ran his fingers through the strings to sound the instrument out and then cleared his throat. Momentarily he thought to put a disclaimer in the description of the video for ruining Elvis for the romantics out there. 

Then Tyler began the familiar soft notes of “Can’t Help Falling In Love”. It lasted for a nice four seconds until he began screaming from the bottom of his lungs and stomach (and not the good kind of screaming, mind you, that he would do while recording some tunes). On the bed, the bundle beneath the covers sat straight up with the speed of scared cat. Tyler shut his mouth at that same second. 

”What the heck, Tyler.” Oh, how Tyler loved that rough morning voice. 

”Good morning, starshine. The Earth says hello.” That made Josh fall back on the bed with a thud. He sighed very loudly. Tyler took this as defeat and put down the ukulele before cuddling over him. ”I decided not to let you waste a perfectly good day by sleeping yesterday’s beers off.” This part would be later edited out. Tyler liked to keep his soft persona (as he liked to refer to it) private. The kisses he was peppering on Josh’s face would do no good for his sarcastic ass on the internet. 

”You smell good. Did you shower already?” Josh asked his eyes still tightly closed. He was clearly wishing for more z’s. Tyler was not going to let that happen, so he kissed him properly. Josh hummed. He finally opened his eyes when Tyler shifted away. 

”Good morning,” he said again, ”yes I did. Remember why?” Josh only looked at him. ”You promised me a proper breakfast at Toast. I am craving for some stuffed French toast.” That made Josh close his eyes again and turn his head away from Tyler. Tyler took this opportunity to snatch the camera off of the chair and direct it at Josh.  
”You know, man, I think that offer sold out the moment you screamed at me the first thing in the morning.”

”You guys, Josh promised me breakfast and now he is saying no. Isn’t that mean, or what.” His tone was flat, indicating that this was actually just normal teasing between them. Occasionally though some rare viewer was ”worried about their relationship”. Those comments made Tyler laugh a lot, but at times the speculation became semi-annoying. He had made a q and a video awhile back with Josh, where someone asked how they keep their relationship strong. This Tyler had answered truthfully with ”honest and healthy communication” and he still lived by that.

Tyler then straddled Josh out of view and held the camera just high enough that Josh had to stare above it to face Tyler. His eyes still had trouble staying open even if the slowly growing smirk on his face showed interest in what was going on on him. 

”That’s because you just were a very bad boy. Daddy doesn’t like being woken up.”

Tyler snorted. ”Getting a little bit sexual there, buddy.” Josh covered his face in his hands and sighed loudly.

”You are literally sitting right on top of me.”

”They don’t know that.”

”Now they do.”

”I’m still kinkshaming you, son.”

Josh peeked from between his fingers. His brows furrowed very seriously. ”This is getting very confusing. Which one is the dad now?”

Tyler couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. He kind of hated his dorky laugh, but it was okay when Josh caused it.  
”We are in the Lord’s house. This kind of slander needs to stop right at this very second. Almighty Father will hear you.”

”Buddy, you aren’t going to Heaven anyway.” Josh moved his hands on to Tyler’s hips. He was fully awake now, smiling that blinding toothy smile. 

”Honestly, I wake you up and this is the thanks I get. You are out of the relationship.” Tyler turned the camera on to himself. ”You heard it here first, folks, we are breaking up. Bye.” Tyler smiled sickeningly sweetly to the camera for a moment, before Josh yanked it out of his hand and turned it back on himself.

”We’ll see you at breakfast later, and after that some BTS stuff for a video. So, see you in a second.” Josh proceeded to snap the tiny screen back in its place and turned the recording off. Tyler took the camera and placed it on the chair nearby again. 

”Are we going to have an actually good morning now?” Josh asked. His hands were back on Tyler’s hips edging towards the hem of his t-shirt. 

”Excuse me, mister, I am not a piece of meat,” Tyler countered but pulled his shirt off anyway. Josh’s hands were on his ribs the moment the clothing item was off. Tyler leaned in.

”Actions speak louder than words.” 

”Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Oh shit, that’s right you aren’t wearing any pants. Silly me.” Before Josh could answer Tyler was kissing him. Josh tasted like teeth brushed ten hours ago and damp summer nights. Tyler’s thighs felt especially warm tied around Josh. His arms were a pleasant feeling on Tyler’s bare skin. Mornings like this one were the most intimate. Tyler cherished being this close to Josh. It seemed to never get old or unexciting.

Speaking of exciting,  
“If I blow you, will you forgive me for waking you up?”

Josh laughed. “I’m not going to say no to that.”

***

The drive to Toast was quite a long one due to morning traffic (and absolutely worth it, according to Tyler), and it gave Tyler an opportunity to practice some carpool karaoke for the vlog while Josh drove. The radio stations were shit, they both agreed, so Tyler would create his own playlists to blast out for staring bystanders. His favorite thing was to passionately rap along to Nicki Minaj on her verse in “Monster”.

This morning drive featured a nice mixture of “Final Song” and “Lean On”. Tyler belted out the words dramatically for the camera, briefly turning it towards Josh’s softly smiling face. Tyler briefly thought about the time he recorded a car ride, during which he sang “Head Over Boots” to Josh. Frankly, he would be okay publishing that one even if he did avoid sharing major sappy stuff on either of their channels. But he felt pretty good about that particular video. Maybe he would release it when everyone least expected it.

After he finished performing “Lean On”, Tyler aimed the camera at Josh again and sat in silence for a moment. Josh glanced at him but kept his gaze on the busy road before them.

“Josh.”

“Tyler.”

“I like your hair.” 

“Thanks.”

Then he turned the camera back on himself. “Hashtag relationship goals, am I right?” he said his tone characteristically flat. He turned the recording off.

***

Toast was not the most popular restaurant anymore, which ensured that it was mainly empty in the early morning hours. The food was great, but there were more popular places on the market now, and that is why Tyler loved it there.

“I just think the hipsters made a huge mistake deserting this place,” he said to Josh who was holding the vlogging camera towards them in his right hand. They were sitting next to each other this time instead of on the opposite sides of the table. Tyler liked this arrangement much better. “Honestly. Toast is the best place to be, even if they serve their stuffed French toast with banana.”

Josh snorted. “You’d think you changed your order just to avoid the banana, but no, you just don’t eat it.”

“The toast is excellent without it. It doesn’t need anything else.”

The table was still empty before them, except for cutlery and their coffees, which they always ordered as soon as possible. Josh’s was just black coffee, Tyler preferred some soy milk in his. 

“Want to explain some of the stuff you were working on yesterday?” Josh then asked. “I know you figured out some real good beats for some new songs.”

Tyler hummed. “Oh, yeah.” He cleared his throat crossing his hands on the table, trying to achieve a really serious and considerate demeanor. “I just think it’s time to change the intro and outro on videos on the main channel. Like the current tune is okay, but it doesn’t have that something, you know, the spark. The kind of fresh feeling you get when you use a really good public bathroom, you know, man?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, man.”

“Well, let me tell you. I was thinking of incorporating some sick beats by Iggy Azalea on it, and then mixing it with the "Here come dat boi" tune and layer it with some good quality Pink Guy chants, you know, the character by Filthy Frank?”

Josh nodded very seriously, like he was really considering it. “I’d recommend you to check out any of these, but I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” he addressed the future audience.

“Oh, yeah. Hearing Iggy rap can really have very traumatic consequences,” Tyler agreed, his tone still not giving away the entire hilariousness of the conversation. “But I think it would be a nice add to the main channel, but only together with dat boi and Pink Guy. Not on her own, you know.”

“Definitely. Can’t wait to see how that comes together.”

“Me neither. I’ve always loved some fresh memes.”

A waiter then approached their table and set two plates, one bowl and two glasses in front of them. He wished them _bon appétit_ and was on his way again. Josh had ordered a breakfast pasta with eggs, sausage, feta, sun-dried tomatoes and pesto. Tyler had a plate of stuffed French Toast and a small bowl of oatmeal in front of him. 

“Just look at this. Seriously, just look at all this deliciousness,” said Josh while taking some close-ups of the food. “Don’t you just wish you were here eating all of this?”

“I think they’d be more excited to see us make out on camera,” a thing Tyler hadn’t allowed to happen yet. 

“I think our subscribes can appreciate a nice meal once in a while.” The lens was turned towards Tyler again. He was already digging in to the hot mix of grains, oats and fruit. “First bite of the day,” Josh continued, and Tyler spooned a mouthful from the bowl. “How is it?”

Tyler carefully chewed. Swallowed. Turned his eyes on Josh behind the camera. His tone flat with seriousness he said: “Better than our sex life.” That earned him a loud laugh.

“That hurts, man.”

“Well, so does our sex life.” More laughter. Tyler loved seeing Josh giggly and happy even if it was with the help of his worst jokes. “Do your first bite of the day, too.” Tyler reached for the camera, which Josh gave him and grabbed a fork instead. He shoveled a large piece of the pasta in his mouth.

“Rate it.”

“Three out of five of my fingers in you.”

Tyler burst out laughing. The contrast between his make-shift serious demeanor and the hysterical outbursts of laughter was probably his most known quality. “You nasty man.”

“I just love you in your entirety,” Josh said taking another forkful.

“Thanks. I still have to censor that.” Josh just hummed agreeing. Tyler turned off the camera for now and set it on the table before them. They would eat in peace and then continue recording their day. 

Tyler dug back into his oatmeal.

Breakfast went on in calm silence. This Thursday was especially a peaceful one, since neither of them had to work. They could solely focus on vlogging and filming a video for their main channel. Their fan base was large enough to create profitable interaction in their videos and to have Youtube interested in a partnership with them. Soon they could consider making Youtube their full-time job.

Tyler never thought it would come to this. It started from a casual and rather random decision to film his and Josh’s day a few years back. The video mainly consisted of them throwing popcorn at each other (occasionally aiming to the other’s mouth, but that wasn’t the focus really). The video ended in a short kiss between them, and Tyler guessed that’s what made the viewers stay.

Now they were gaining more and more views and comments every day. Their Twitter accounts were occasionally flooded with tweets directed at them. People wanted to ask them questions for some reason. Some even asked them to arrange a meet and greet event. Tyler was oddly proud of himself and Josh, although he didn’t always know what to do with the things their followers were sharing with them. (There was only a certain amount of spank-me-daddys he could handle in a week.) 

It was all a very welcome change after the chaos of the years before that. Tyler wouldn’t repeat those days at any cost. Even if creating content - whether it be videos or music - was one of the things that kept him going, the most important part of it all was Josh. Josh was there, is here, and hopefully will be there in the future. Tyler liked to be quite sure about it. 

He stared at Josh with his mouth full of oats. Josh just sat there, devouring his breakfast pasta with a small but content smile on his face. Tyler huffed out a soft laugh. Yeah, he liked to be very sure about Josh.

Josh took notice of Tyler’s focus on him and, without turning his head, said: “Eat your toast, Tyler.”

Tyler gave him a toothy grin, oats and all in his mouth.

***

“So, we are filming a challenge video of sorts today. We created this one on our own, I think, and it’s basically just a taste test. We are each picking five edible items, that we are, um,” Tyler chuckled to himself (or for the camera, rather), “we are going to feed to the other, who is actually blindfolded the entire time.” Tyler made a mental note to attach a kinkshame tag on somewhere in the shot, when he would eventually edit the video. “Honestly, it’s just a test on the trust that we have for each other. Who is going to fuck the other one over, is the real question here. Anyway, Josh is somewhere in here picking his stuff out, and we agreed to meet outside in twenty minutes.”

They were at a local Target. Tyler was not sure what to actually torture Josh with. He figured a healthy balance of four really bad items and then only one good was the way to go. 

“I think, I’d start with good old vinegar and then move onto some weird shit I know Josh doesn’t like.” He was browsing through the aisles of food and picked out the cheapest bottle of vinegar the shop had to offer. 

“Honestly, I think I’m going to cheat a bit and choose toothpaste. It’s edible in a sense, right?” Tyler wondered out loud. “I know Josh is so nice and sweet, that he isn’t going to make my life a living hell with this. I also know he is expecting some gross stuff from me. Should I just treat him to some candy?” He thought it would make a nice surprise. But if Tyler was planning on releasing the “Head Over Boots” video soon, he figured he shouldn’t make this one too sappy. A healthy balance of teasing and love. Or just mainly teasing.  
He walked around some more. “Oh, a very obvious one. I’m going to feed him some ‘nanas.” Neither he or Josh liked bananas, so it would serve as a nice start for the video. “A lollipop will have to serve as the good item.”

Tyler proceeded to choose his items. In addition to a banana, vinegar, toothpaste and a lollipop, he decided to pick up a pumpkin soda.  
“Let us know in the comments if you want more different kind of food challenges. You all know how much we love eating. There will be more "Josh tastes" videos coming at you in the next few weeks. Anyway, see you in a bit.”

***

Outside the store, he saw Josh standing with a white bag of groceries with him. Tyler was recording again, and as he walked closer he asked: “Did you buy me some treatsies?”  
Josh laughed. “Is that what you think you’re going to get?”  
“You are so good to me, so yeah, sure.” Josh only huffed and said nothing. His smile was mischievous though, so Tyler was very intrigued.

The car drive back home was oddly giddy. Tyler recorded some fairly silent clips to add into the vlog. Josh explained about his plans to buy his own drum kit and wondered how he was going to fit it into the apartment. He also suggested moving into a bigger apartment, which Tyler agreed with. This time he played some Drake. “One Dance” was fairly catchy and he knew Josh liked it. (Specifically, he said the background vocals were funny to him.) Another song he played was “Take Care”. This he didn’t record because he wanted to sing for Josh’s ears only. It was a fairly recurring thing he did. He’d been serenading Josh throughout their entire relationship.

After Drake, he switched to Nothing But Thieves and then The Libertines. “Wake Up Call” was one of his favorites at the moment. The light vocals were something he too wanted to learn. The Libertines served as a soft replacement for punk, clever lyrics with simple enough melodies.

As he browsed through his playlists, he came across one he made for those times he and Josh wanted background music for sex and make outs. His mind played over some good memories he had had with the various songs. A classic one was Beyoncé’s “Partition”, but his personal favorites were “Tear You Apart”, “Good For You” and “Earned It”. All served some sort of purpose in the process of getting into it, making out and the act itself. The playlist needed some updating, though, and Tyler decided to look into that later.

“I can hear you think all the way from over there,” Josh suddenly said glancing towards Tyler. His hand briefly squeezed Tyler’s arm. “What’s up?”

“Nothing really. Thinking about good things only, I promise.” Tyler smiled at him. He momentarily thought to himself if playing the “Do” playlist would get Josh going right now. Maybe he was conditioned like the Pavlov’s dogs already. The idea made Tyler feel oddly hot. 

Eventually he decided to just play some Arctic Monkeys for the rest of the ride back home. Josh loved “505”.

***

The shooting of the video went somewhat as follows.

Josh didn’t hate the pumpkin soda, but he did spit out the banana. The vinegar he handled well, he even wished he had some boiled eggs, salt and pepper to go with it. The toothpaste made him laugh. (“We literally bought the same thing. Maybe we are actually soulmates.”) They ended up sharing the sucker while prepping for Tyler’s turn. 

Tyler knew to expect the toothpaste. Vegemite was not a surprise but disgusting anyway. Raw garlic was spicy on Tyler’s tongue. Josh fed him some guacamole and finished up with a Red Bull. (“I literally thought you were going to give me treats. You keep surprising me with your quirkiness, Joshua.”)

Tyler poured some Red Bull on Josh as a revenge anyway.

***

“We made dinner.” Tyler recorded the bowls of cereal on the coffee table. They were sitting on a sofa, in the middle of watching Interstellar.  
“There’s nothing like a good bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch,” Josh said and picked up his bowl. Tyler whispered a small agreement and switched the focus from the cereal to both Josh and him. A high angle probably was the best one for this shot.

“We are probably going to do a whole lot of nothing for the rest of the day. We’ll finish this movie up and then you’ll probably get a couple of snippets of me remixing some songs, if I get around adding them. Josh will go to the gym, and then we’ll sleep. Or go to a rave, who knows. What do you think about that, Josh?”

Josh swallowed a mouthful of cereal and hummed. “Uh, I don’t know, um.” He paused. “Honestly, I think we will probably announce our president candidacy, but who knows.”

“Right, so. Raves and presidency. See you in another video. Kiss the camera, Josh.” Tyler brought the device closer for him to smack a kiss on it with a smirking mouth.

***

Later on Tyler was editing the vlog and sampling some Son Lux over his own original song. (Multitasking wasn’t exactly his skill, but he got bored easily. He had dozens of unfinished projects due to his wandering mind.) While he browsed through his very unorganized files, he tumbled across the “Head Over Boots” video. He thought about uploading it now. A new video went live on their main channel about three hours ago. If he started uploading the video now, it would be ready for publishing before he went to sleep. It seemed easy.

He bounced the thought around, while he inserted some clips of him remixing The Dø’s “Trustful Hands” in to the vlog. A chorus of _we are sentimental animals, we are undercover criminals_ played over and over again in his headphones. After a minute or two of working with the video, he paused. Instead, he opened the file titled "i love josh too much". The video started as the song started. It was a country song, and see, Tyler hated country from all his heart and professed that hate on many occasions. But for some reason this particular song made him think about Josh a lot. He watched himself on the screen. The screen-him smiled stupidly as he sang over the lyrics loud and adjusted his cap as he swayed to the music.

_I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight, I wanna love you and hold you tight_

Tyler’s face was making some sort of a mixture of cringe and comically happy expression as the seconds ran along and he kept watching himself and Josh. The video was literally the cutest thing he had ever done. He watched himself on the screen begging kisses between lyrics from a smiling Josh, who tried to focus on driving. At times he would take Josh’s hand and kiss it.

_You are good for my soul, it’s true, I’m head over boots for you_

Josh looked as embarrassingly happy as Tyler did.

“Fuck it,” he said. “Just do it.” He opened a new tab on his browser and clicked around to Youtube’s upload page. He was going to do this. It took only a moment and the video was loading to be published immediately on their main channel after it was done. Tyler took a deep shaky breath and realized he actually felt very excited to see the reaction. That’s why he was almost shaking. Anticipation took over his body easily.

He stretched out to shake off some of the nerves and continued his editing and remixing. (He didn’t finish the video, but the remix was sick at least.)

***

Josh came back from the gym later that night. He took a quick shower and then persuaded Tyler to bed from editing videos. He complained about being tired and needing Tyler’s cuddles to ensure a good night’s sleep. Tyler was not going to say no to that. Josh would see what he did tomorrow morning. He had calculated that the video would be going live in about half an hour. He exhaled a shaky breath once again before burying himself under covers next to Josh.

***

In the morning he woke up with his arm around Josh. It was bright out. A moment went by. Then he remembered the video. His hands were shaking with excitement immediately, heart pounding quickly in his chest. Never before had he been this nervous for a video. He reached for his phone on the floor. His shaky fingers tapped in the code and found the Youtube application. He tapped to the video.

Holy shit. 

_507,322 views_

New comments were flooding in all the time, and with a quick glance Tyler saw they were very positive. Lots of hearts. 

Then he noticed, there was an uploader’s comment within the top comments. 

_I plan on marrying this man at some point. - J_

**Author's Note:**

> the head over boots thing is from this cute video: http://i-love-u-v-v-much.tumblr.com/post/141719493608/gaillllll-this-is-really-cute
> 
> full song list:
> 
> can't help falling in love - elvis  
> monster - kanye west  
> final song - MØ  
> lean on - major lazer  
> head over boots - jon pardi  
> drake - one dance  
> drake - take care  
> beyonce - partition  
> tear you apart - she wants revenge  
> good for you - selena gomez  
> earned it - the weeknd  
> wake up call - nothing but thieves  
> gunga din - libertines  
> 505 - arctic monkeys  
> lost it to trying - son lux  
> trustful hands - the dø
> 
> and that's about it
> 
> don't check out filthy frank if u don't know him and are easily offended  
> dat boi is my favourite meme  
> i just really hate iggy azalea
> 
> thanks, leave me some feedback, i appreciate it even if i don't answer


End file.
